La razón de Albus
by Pancakekkoh
Summary: Albus se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos que tenía hacia su mejor amigo. Pero, lamentablemente, no puede decir lo que siente hacia él. [One-Shot]


**Advertencias** :

– Es un AU, un pequeño boceto.

– _Future!Pairing_ **Scorbus** (Scorpius/Albus)

– Pasa luego del octavo libro _"Harry Potter and The Cursed Child"_.

 **Desclaimer** : Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

 **Nota** : _¡Hola! Es la primera vez que publico algo por aquí de HP y quiero compartir este pequeño "esbozo" de una pequeña idea que tengo en mente desarrollar (en un futuro)._

 _Luego de leer TCC me había esperado muchas cosas y quería conocer como serían Al y Scorpius… Y la verdad es que acabé enamorandomd mucho de ambos. ¡Me enternecen mucho! Y, la verdad, me gusta mucho el "Scorbus". Así que, me di un empujoncito en escribir algo y… Salió esto. Puede que tenga fallos así que perdonadme ^^Uu (Y… ¿El título? No sabía que poner en realidad de título… Pero va mucho de Albus aquí.) ¡Ah! También me gustaría saber que tal os a parecido si llegáis a leerlo todo :'D ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al leerlo!_

 _P.D: Se me borró la publicación de este One-Shot ^^Uu Sin darme cuenta cliqué mal al querer editar algunos errores que vi al releerlo y, bueno, de nuevo lo publico(?_

·

·

·

" **La razón de Albus. "**

·

·

·

Agarró de forma fuerte la barra, miró al frente y supo que tenía que hacer el siguiente movimiento. Por un lado, sentía que si no lo hacía bien caería en un precipicio sin retorno. En su vacío. Cerró los ojos y murmuró algo que ni él mismo sabía que decía. Burdas palabras llevadas al viento.

Una lechuza se posó a su lado. Negra como la misma oscuridad que veía en el cielo. Sin estrellas. Sus grandes ojos amarillos le miraron con atención y él posó una mano en la cabeza de la lechuza.

El chico abrió los ojos.

– Munin… – susurró de forma suave.

El leve sacudir de sus alas y su pico picoteaba de forma amistosa su mano le hicieron sonreír un poco.

Los ojos verdes de Albus miraron a su pequeña amiga con cariño pero luego volvió a mirar al cielo oscuro. ¿Por qué debía pasarle ahora esto…? _¿Por qué?_

– Soy un caso perdido Munin… – empezó a hablar.– ¿Crees qué soy un idiota? – preguntó el Potter a la ave que se posó en su hombro derecho y frotó su cabecita contra su mejilla.

Albus sonrió un poco, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Solo se veía más como una mueca de dolor.

Las manos del adolescente seguían aferradas a la barra horizontal que le impedía caer hacia el vacío.

Hacía un poco de viento arriba, en la Torre de Astronomía, y se colaba entre las prendas del chico, como una sinuosa caricia helada. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se alejó de allí. – Será mejor volver… – dijo el azabache mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca. Marcaban las 9:46 pm, pronto darían el toque de queda y no quería sucumbir a una detención tan pronto, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Bajó por las escaleras de madera hasta tocar el suelo de piedra y abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo. Estaba desierta. Munin seguía encima de su hombro, atenta a cualquier ruido raro y/o movimientos que hacían los cuadros. Ahora mismo, la mayoría, dormitaban o hablaban en susurros.

El chico caminó en silencio por los pasillos.

Se los sabía de memoria y sabía dónde y cuando evitar a Peeves (el _maldito_ poltergeist) y los caminos cortos para llegar más rápido a su sala común.

Desde que le fue requisada el Mapa del Merodeador por su madre, Albus tuvo que conocer todos los pasillos de cabo a rabo. Para poder evitar los pasillos que eran las más frecuentadas por los alumnos, fantasmas y profesores. También descubrió algunos atajos para llegar a sus clases cuando se le hacía tarde o de ir más rápido a su sala común (claro que era gracias a la poca ayuda que le ofreció su hermano que pudo saber algunos pasadizos secretos).

Además, al recorrerlos, en su quinto año ( donde pasaron muchas cosas luego del suceso con lo del Gira Tiempos y Delphini), siempre estuvo acompañado por su mejor y _gran_ amigo: Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero en ese quinto año, muchas cosas se revelaron para Albus Potter. Que no tuvo en cuenta hasta ahora. Sobretodo al aclararse desde el verano pasado.

Suspiró mientras bajaban hacia las mazmorras y, antes de girar a la derecha, escuchó unas risitas.

Curioso, se asomó. Pero deseó de no haberlo hecho.

– _Scorp_ , en serio, tengo que volver a mi sala común – habló una voz suave.

– Oh, vamos Rose, solo un rato más… – sonrió Scorpius a la Greanger-Weasley.

– Es en serio. – Insistió Rose mientras sus manos eran sostenidas por las manos del Malfoy. – Me tengo que ir… – sonrió apenada.

– Entonces te acompaño hasta tu sala común. – Dijo el chico mientras le jalaba y quedaran muy cerca.

El chico se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Rose. Ella se dejó y cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después, Scorpius se apartó y le miró a los ojos. Luego de eso, rieron y se alejaron de allí, cogidos de la mano.

Albus salió de donde estaba escondido y, con el corazón en un puño, caminó con pasos rápidos hasta la entrada de su sala común.

– _Runespoor_ … – susurró al muro.

La pared de piedra se retrajo y dejó pasar a Albus.

Caminó con pasos rápidos, sin mirar si había alguien en la sala aún, hacia su habitación que compartía con Scorpius.

– _Joder._ – Se quitó el abrigo con molestia, lo tiró a la butaca blanca más cercana que tenía y tiró los zapatos de forma algo cabreada en el suelo. – Joder… Joderjoderjoderjoderjodejoderjoder. ¡JODER! – se dejó caer en su cama y gimió de angustia contra las sábanas. Munin se posó en el perchero que había a un lado de su cama y le miró con tristeza.

Unos segundos después, Albus se encerró entre los doseles de su cama, poniendo hechizos silenciadores, bloqueadores y de aviso, por si alguien (véase, Scorpius) intentaba retirar las cortinas.

Lloró contra la almohada de su cama, frustrado. Sabiendo lo que le pasaba no era _normal_ pero que sufría igual al darse cuenta lo importante que era Scorpius para él.

– Estoy jodido… – susurró el chico, cansado de llorar, cansado de sentirse como una mierda y cansado de actuar de forma _"normal"_ delante del Malfoy.

Escondía sus sentimientos con una máscara _normal_ , un Albus que _fingía_ felicidad por la relación de su prima y de su amigo. Pero esa máscara poco a poco empezaba a agrietarse. Le costó mucho mejorar esa parte para no preocupar a su familia y a la pareja.

Porque si daban cuenta de lo que pasaba con él, seguramente le chincharía con muchas preguntas y luego él les mandaría a tomar canutas.

" _Eso me pasa por… Enamorarme de mi mejor amigo…"_

Pensó con pesar mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajase y al final callera en el mundo de los sueños.

Scorpius entró en la habitación luego de haber hecho su turno nocturno como prefecto de su casa. Pensó que Albus ya habría llegado también y pudieran hablar. Pero al ver las cortinas extendidas a cada lado de la cama del Potter se entristeció.

Hacia días que Albus le evitaba… No. No días. Sino desde el verano pasado.

Le había notado raro luego de que se volvieran a ver en el andén 9 ¾. No había presionado a Albus, esperando a que le dijera lo que le pasaba, pero seguía estando igual y más distante que de costumbre. Y eso le entristecía.

Scorpius no lo entendía. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había dicho algo a Albus que le incomodara?

Había notado que, desde que se veía siempre con Rose (su novia), Albus desaparecía cuando él y ella se encontraban juntos.

Antes, cuando iniciaron su noviazgo, o mejor dicho, cuando Rose le dio la oportunidad de pedirle que fuera su novia y que salieran juntos, Albus iba siempre con ellos dos pero ahora… Ahora parecía distanciarse de ellos. Y eso le extrañaba. Le había preguntado a Rose si le había contado algo Albus de su extraño comportamiento.

– No lo sé Scorpius. A mí tampoco me habla. – Fue corta su respuesta.

Y Scorpius empezaba a comerse el coco y a frustrarse.

Hasta le había mandado una carta a su padre para que le ayudara o le aconsejara algo para acercarse a su amigo pero él le contestó con un: _"Deberías esperar más y pensar menos hijo. Es un Potter."_

Se acercó a los doseles de la cama de su compañero de cuarto y alzó una de sus mano,s queriendo retirar esas cortinas y exigirle lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando a Albus. Pero, al final, no lo hizo.

Dio una mueca disgustada y giró sobre sus propios talones. Dejó su chaqueta que levitara hasta el perchero, se quitó los zapatos y cogió su pijama y ropa interior. Decidió darse una ducha para despejarse.

Pero su mente no le dejaba en paz y su preocupación hacia Albus aumentaba.

" _¿Qué te ha pasado Albus?"_


End file.
